SasuNaru's Kids
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: They have four kids but, The story revolves around mostly their Twin sons and how their bond and love blossoms as well as the hate and jealously, just like Sasuke and Naruto. How will the children deal in the ninja world. And will they make the same broken mistakes as Sasuke and Naruto did? SASUNARU, AKENO/AKIHIRO (the twins) TWINCEST, YAOI


SasuNaru's kids  
Summary: Naruto is the hokage and Sasuke is in charge of anbu, as the past of Sasukes leaving disappears, they fall In love & have four wonderful (disastrous) children! Sisters hikari & izumi, and their twin sons Akihiro and Akeno. The story revolves around mostly their sons, and how their bond and love blossoms as well as the hate and jealously, just like Sasuke and Naruto. How will the children deal in the ninja world. And will they make the same broken mistakes as Sasuke and Naruto did? SASUNARU, AKENO/AKIHIRO (oc/oc)

Chapter 1 my children and I

"Push!" Naruto screamed out as he had to push yet again. It was so difficult to give birth, yet easy to get pregnant, (thanks kyuubi!).

All of this started when Sasuke and him defeated Madara, he was a click away from winning the sixth great ninja war. Sasuke and Naruto had defeated him together in a blaze of kyuubi and susanoo! It was the greatest achievement. Sasuke then decided to stay in konoha, but because of Sasukes rebellion against the village, he had to do time in jail. Naruto and Sakura visit him everyday. Naruto was so happy Sasuke was back. That's when the feelings started, as soon as Sasuke was able to get out of jail, Naruto and him did everything together and went everywhere with each other, their bond had become stronger than ever. Sasuke then confessed to Naruto in the most embarassingly cute way! He said, "hey...dobe! Listen I don't know what kind of feelings I am feeling right now but...your going to go out with me." So demanding Sasuke was, at first Naruto said no, he told Sasuke that he wasn't gay, but not like Naruto expected, their bond got even more thicker. They ended up going our, first not knowing what to do with each other, till one day choji and lee forced them to kiss!

Naruto was upset that yet AGAIN his lips were stolen by Sasuke, so he had a fit. Behind the scenes, Naruto and Sasuke 'practiced' kissing, of course, the kissing became more descriptive and the room became darker, and you know what that means!? Hot meaningful sex of course!

Naruto then a year later, on his 17th birthday he found out he was pregnant, (again thanks to kyuubi!). At first he was devastated, he knew that when the baby comes, the seal would weaken. Good thing he made friendly ties with kyuubi. At the time Naruto was very un-easy, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know how to feel. It was hard being pregnant at first, but he began loving it. Sasuke was there for him, and it felt wonderful, all of his teammates were there for him. But that was only the beginning...

His first child was named Hikari, she was really good but there was a problem with her, she was evil, merciless! But of course that's not how Naruto thought about his only child, he loved her, like any other parent. When he Hikari turned 2 pregnant again. It was another girl, and he decided to name her Izumi. As three years gone by, Izumi showed her true self, which was a very bad trouble maker. She would always Get herself into trouble even in the Academy, but of course as a parent Naruto still loved his children. He saw nothing wrong with them, maybe Sasuke did but he was never really home anyway. Sasuke was always on missions because he was in the anbu, soon Naruto never really saw him until the afternoon, but Naruto was the Hokage so they really didn't see each other until later on. On Special days Sasuke didn't have to work, Naruto still had to though, because the Hokage is never a Job for rest. On some days he ask Sakura to help with the office, but he does that to get out of work.

When Hikari was 4 and Izumi was 2, Naruto had two more children thanks to Sasuke being so horny! But this time, the two children were twins! They looked exactly like Sasuke except with Naruto eyes, they were beautiful! Sasuke was especially happy because he had two sons instead of more daughters, and you know how Uchihas are...

Here we are five years later, and this is where the story begins, throughout these next few years, we hope that the two twins wind end up like their fathers, The Bonds, love, jealousy, and hatred...

"DAAAAAAD!" A five year old called out, arms folded and pouting lips. Naruto walked in seeing a mop of black hair and narrow blue eyes staring at him, he looks like his father. "Yes, Akeno?" Akeno narrowed his eyes even more, he pointed to his bedroom door, "Akihiro wet the bed!" The difference between the twins is Akeno is more like Sasuke and Akihiro is more like not, Akeno even has Sasukes attitude. Akihiro was sweet and gentle, unlike his other siblings. Naruto sighed and rubbed his little boy on the head, he heard Akihiro cry from the room. Naruto walked into the room and sighed, seeing the boys pajamas stained wet.

he rubbed his head, "hey Aki, let's get you cleaned up." Akihiro cried, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto smiled, "no, it's fine, it happens!" Naruto widened his eyes when he heard the two girls in the house yelling at each other. Hikari walked in the room smirking, her long black ponytail bouncing behind her, blinking her precious grey eyes. "dad! Is it true Izumi is a failure at everything!" Naruto scratched his head, "hehe...No of course not!" Izumi had blond fluffy hair almost like Naruto, except it was more softer and silkier, she frowned, her grey eyes narrowing, "tell Hikari to quit downsizing me!" Naruto laughed nervously, "don't you have an Academy to go to?" Their eyes widened and they ran out the room without saying another word. Naruto laughed. He took his son to the bathroom and cleaned him up. Akeno watched from afar making fun of his brother. "You are such a baby." Akihiro smiled nervously. "I know..." Naruto growled at Akeno, he seriously reminded him of Sasuke so much that it irritated him. He shooed him away, "go to the living room all make breakfast soon!"

His Son did what he said And trailed to the kitchen gloomy. Sasuke come out of the room looking at his son, "Akeno...where's your father?" His son sighed and looked away. "Cleaning up that baby..." Sasuke frowned slightly. "tell your father that I'm going, I'll be home soon." Akeno shook his head, "why don't you talk your here right now!" Sasuke growled, "don't give me attitude, just do what I say!" Akeno nodded.

Akihiro and Naruto came from the back. Naruto looked around, "who's ready to eat! Date-bayo! I'm ready!" Although his life changed drastically with the children and all, he was still the same ninja everybody knew, The same Ramen craving Kyuubi container, Who saved the world about six times. Naruto was just about to get to cooking when Sakura burst through the room. "NARUTO! Gaara is coming, he has an emergency he wants to tell you!" Naruto looked at his children, "okay, come and let's go to see your uncle Gaara, Akeno and Aki." Akeno did a fist up, "oh my uncle Gaara is awesome!" Aki stepped back, "I don't know Akeno, he's very scary to me." Akeno frowned, "that's 'cause you are a big Baby!" Naruto scratched his head, it's like his children are against each other, Izumi vs Hikari, and Akeno vs Akihiro.

Hikari and Akeno are alike, but they avoid each other a lot. Izumi and Akihiro are alike too, except the fact that Izumi is less of a brainy act like Aki. He believed His twins soul was split in half, Aki had the brains and he is sweeter than candy, and Akeno has the skills and is self-righteous.

Sakura shook her head, "no! This is more important take them to the day care!" Akeno whined, "you suck!" He stomped his way back into the hallway to his room I Aki stood there laughing nervously, "he didn't mean it." Sakuras mad face was intimidating scary.

He ended up taking his children into the daycare. sending them off was hard because Akeno was very mad that he couldn't see his uncle, so he had an attitude, unlike his twin. SAkura turned to face Naruto, "it's about one of your sons." Naruto's eyes widened. "Which one?"

Akeno, poked his bother with a crayon, "hey lets go sneak out and do something!" His twin coward, "we might get in trouble!" Akeno frowned, "it's not like Our parents are going to do anything, they're always working, so, we won't get that much trouble." Aki thought about it and sighed, "so what are we going to do?" He said giving in.

"Let's do a prank, but we have to go outside of the village to do this prank."

"but we've never been outside the village!"

"Exactly."


End file.
